FAMAS
The [[wikipedia:FAMAS|'FAMAS']] is a French three-round burst assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and an automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"). It can also be found in the campaign mission "Museum", in which it is seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at long range. Despite the Create-a-Class' stats menu shows that it has low damage, one burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required at long range. Due to the high rate of fire per burst, the FAMAS will top out most other assault rifles and even SMGs at close range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat. It has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further, and it has less recoil than the M16A4, provided that the M16A4 is not equipped with a Holographic Sight. This difference in range makes the FAMAS slightly better than the M16A4 at medium range but riskier to use in closer quarters in a situation when a specialized secondary might be necessary, unless one relies on hip-firing. It is strongly advised to use Stopping Power when using a Silencer in non-hardcore modes as it may take multiple bursts to kill an enemy at longer ranges. However, the gun is still very effective silenced, making it a very good gun at medium ranges. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines FAMAS Noob Tube 6.jpg|The FAMAS Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron sights Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Famascropped.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique white tape camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Famas returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' under an uncapitalized name. It is a fully automatic assault rifle (as opposed to a three-round burst as seen in MW2) with a high rate of fire and moderate recoil. It is the 4th assault rifle unlocked, and is available for purchase at level 14. The Famas, being an assault rifle, excels at medium range. As with all automatic weapons, it has moderate recoil during automatic fire, bursts are recommended, but not completely necessary on the Famas because of its high rate of fire vs. its relatively low recoil (per shot). The FAMAS holds its own very well in close quarters due to its high rate of fire. It requires three shots at close and four at longer ranges to kill, same as the Commando and AK47 , though those have higher damage numbers, and shoots 25% faster. Its high rate of fire and good damage allows the Famas to hold its own in CQB, especially in hardcore where its high rate of fire allows it to compete reasonably well with SMGs. Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger is a good choice for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through ammo rather quickly, and Dual Mags and Sleight of Hand cut the reload down to less than half a second for a non-depleted magazine. Extended Mag would also help remedy the speed at which the Famas depletes ammo. The Dual Mag attachment increases the Famas' starting ammunition from 120 to 180. The Famas has decent iron sights as well, meaning that the use of a Red Dot Sight or Reflex Sight is the player's preference. *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Shotgun *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag *Grenade Launcher Campaign The Famas can be found in the hands of Spetsnaz soldiers in a couple missions. Zombies The Famas is in Nazi Zombies and can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It has a good rate of fire, but ammo becomes problematic as the player will burn through it quickly. Overall, it's a great gun to have, but it can leave a player without an ammo-filled weapon. When pack a punched, it becomes the G16-GL35. It increases ammo capacity, Rate of Fire, and acquires a Reflex Sight with a yellow smiley face instead of a red dot. Gallery Famas.png|The FAMAS in Black Ops' Create-A-Class 2.0. File:FAMASiron.png|The FAMAS' Iron Sight. FamasReload.jpg|Reloading the FAMAS. famas thermal.jpg|The FAMAS with Infrared Scope. Image53.jpg|Firing the FAMAS with red camouflage and Grenade Launcher (notice how the grenade launcher itself is camouflaged). Famas Silenced.png|Reloading the suppressed FAMAS. FAMAS CAMO.png|The FAMAS with Tiger Camouflage. famassight.PNG|The FAMAS with a red dot sight equipped. shot0065.jpg|FAMAS with reflex sight and dual mags, reloading. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape at the same time. *The only level in campaign where FAMAS Holographic Sight is available is Loose Ends. *The Create-a-Class statistics show that FAMAS is as accurate as ACR, while FAMAS has a little more recoil than ACR. It also shows that its damage is as low as other low-damage (30-20) assault rifles such as M4A1 or ACR, but the FAMAS actually has a higher damage (40-30) like SCAR-H, TAR-21, M16A4 or AK-47. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward , Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the "Assault" default class found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The FAMAS is one of the few three-round burst weapons in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' , the others being the M16A4 and the M93 Raffica, but it is fully automatic in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' . *At the rear of the gun there is a very noticeable knob with three numbers around it; 3,4 and 5, with the knob pointing towards the 3. This shows that it is set to 3 round burst. Call of Duty: Black Ops *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the magazine. *The Famas with the Flamethrower has a heat shield added to it. *The charging handle is located on the side rather than on top. *The iron sights are identical to its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. *Unlike its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, it doesn't have a carrying handle. *Interestingly, the Famas retains the knob with the 3,4,5 numbers around it, which displays how many rounds are fired per burst. Since the Famas is a fully automatic weapon in Black Ops, this shouldn't be there. *The Nazi Zombie Pack-A-Punched name for the Famas is a play on the word 'Giggles" *Below the iron-sight, you can see IIIARC, this is a reference to Treyarch. *Like the Intervention, the gun has a useless bipod. *The gun is extremely popular in Multiplayer, as its high rate of fire can take down multiple enemies at once. However, due to the high rate of fire, it is advised to have Extended Mags, Sleight of Hand or Double Mags should you run out of ammo. Scavenger is also good. *The Famas is used by Russian and American forces in the campaign despite neither side having ever used it in real life operations. *The Famas is depicted being used in February and January 1968, but in fact the first working prototype was not completed until 1971. Video Video:FAMAS - Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Weapon Guide|MW2: FAMAS Guide Video:FAMAS|MW2: Game-play featuring all FAMAS attachments Video:Black Ops: Famas TDM on Firing Range - Chopper Gunner (Gameplay/Commentary)|Famas Black Ops gameplay Video:Call of Duty Black Ops - Search And Destroy - Summit (Famas Red Dot / Silenced)|FAMAS Black Ops Search and Destroy es:FAMAS ru:FAMAS Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons